Aspects of the Sun
by Neph Champion
Summary: Her power is in him, not that he knows it, but Namikaze Minato isn't human, heck, he's not even a demon. He is a god, hidden in the leaves.
1. His Creation

Idea: Namikaze Minato is an aspect of Amatarasu, he has hidden that fact from all but one person, and she only knows because he saved her soul. She is his wife. When he sealed the Kyuubi, Amatarasu had called him back to her side, now three years later he's back and pissed at the way his son was treated, despite his wishes.

Summary: Her power is in him, not that he knows it, but Namikaze Minato isn't human, heck, he's not even a demon. He is a god, hidden in the leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: …Uh…

Title: Aspects of the Sun

(His Creation)

Amaterasu sighed heavily as she separated the majority of her power from her main body to create her newest aspect. He would be kind, wise, powerful, ruthless…

She molded his body carefully, he looked human, but he wasn't, there were several abilities that she was planning on giving him, but that would only happen when he became aware of who and what he was.

She tanned his skin and gave him sun-spun golden locks of hair, spiked up all over the place. She gave him such blue eyes that the blue diamonds would be jealous. And finally, she shaped his power, his speed would be beyond compare, he would discover seals and no one would be able to match his talent, not even the Uzumaki, and his most unique power: he could house a soul in his body to protect it, but just one.

She picked up the seemingly infant human and held him close. Now all her most beloved aspect needed, was a name. And since he harbored most of her power… "Harbor… Yes, that fits…" she whispered for the first time, "Minato…" Now he just needed a family name, and a place where he could grow protected until he was strong enough to return to her side. And… she had just the family in mind…

She looked down into her viewing pool, which showed nothing but her face before rippling as she manipulated it with her power. When the ripples stopped a scene lay before her, the remains of one of Inari's favored clans, a young mother and her two young children, a boy and a girl. "Perfect…"

She disappeared from her realm.

Amaterasu knelt next to the young mother; Namikaze Inazuma was the perfect mother for her newest Aspect. The clay model in her arms glowed and shrank into a small ball of light, which then sank into Namikaze Inazuma's belly. The mortal woman groaned as her body took to the implanted Aspect and she rolled over, feeling very suddenly uncomfortable.

Amaterasu smiled as she faded away, Inari wouldn't mind watching over him she was sure, they were friends after all.

She left the now pregnant Namikaze Inazuma to her fitful sleep.

(End Chapter)

Holy Bucking Hell! Where the heck…? Minato are you playing Fate/Extra? Give back my PSP! *chases Fluff Muse*

…I suppose this could kind of be a crossover with Fate/Extra? Even though I haven't played Caster's route yet… Caster's origin gave me an idea, and on top of that I'm Reading 'Silver and Sun' by . Part of his summary sparked the initial idea: "The Yondaime was their leader. Their protector. Their god."

Minato is supposed to be a mortal, but then I thought: What if that was actually true and he really _is_ a god? And it snowballed from there…

I hope you enjoyed the fic!

Neph

**Started: Stupid o'clock am 5/7/2013**


	2. The Strange Pregnancy

Idea: Namikaze Minato is an aspect of Amaterasu, he has hidden that fact from all but one person, and she only knows because he saved her soul. She is his wife. When he sealed the Kyuubi, Amaterasu had called him back to her side, now three years later he's back and pissed at the way his son was treated, despite his wishes.

Summary: Her power is in him, not that he knows it, but Namikaze Minato isn't human, heck, he's not even a demon. He is a god, hidden in the leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: …Uh…

Title: Aspects of the Sun

(The Strange Pregnancy)

Namikaze Inazuma woke the next morning feeling horrible; it felt like something was wrong with her body. "...Did I eat something off last night...?" she wondered quietly as she uncurled her body from around her kits.

Her daughter, Kaiko opened her eyes, "Okaa-sama...?"

"I'm... fine darling," Inazuma replied a bit weakly, she didn't want to worry them, especially after the news of Namikaze Taifuu's death.

Taiga opened his eyes as well, silently watching his mother.

"Good morning Taiga-kun," Inazuma pushed her feelings down, "Sleep well my kit?"

Taiga nodded, "Okaa-san..."

"Hm?" his mother turned back to him from where she was pulling out her Jounin uniform. "What is it, Taiga-kit?"

Taiga frowned then said, "Your... aura... feels different..."

Inazuma blinked, "Different how kit?" she asked, had she really gotten sick?

Taiga frowned thoughtfully and then turned to scrutinize her. He narrowed his eyes in thought, "Color is... different..."

Inazuma blinked, "...And what color is my aura now baby?" she asked.

Taiga tilted his head, "...Purple..."

Inazuma blinked, "...Purple? But what does that mean...?" She'd have to check herself into the Hospital after her mission was over to get checked out.

Taiga frowned again and continued, "...Dark purple..."

"Ok baby, how's this?" Inazuma asked with a smile, "Once I finish my mission you can come with me to the hospital for Mama's check-up ok? That should tell us if something is wrong, ne?"

Kaiko stared at their mother, unconvinced, "Okaa-sama should go now," she argued.

"Darling," Inazuma sighed, "This is a mission that I couldn't refuse, it won't take long; I'll only be gone maybe three days tops. Will the two of you be alright on your own?"

"..." Kaiko gave their mother a serious look, "Yes Okaa-sama."

Inazuma sighed after she'd left them, neither Kaiko nor Taiga were the heir to the clan... It looked like the heir wasn't going to be born...

Taiga frowned, his eyes flashing white for a second as he said, "Something is coming... Kaiko-nee... Something... different..."

"Something different?" Kaiko asked curiously, "different how?"

Taiga bit his lip and then shook his head, "Power." Taiga looked toward where their mother had disappeared to, "Power like never before..."

"What kind of power Taiga?" Kaiko asked curiously.

Taiga tilted his head and looked up at the sky, "...I... do not know..." he was staring at the sun. Taiga sighed and turned away, heading away from Kaiko.

Kaiko hurried after him, sparing a glance at the sun, 'Could this power be related to Amaterasu?' she wondered.

Taiga sighed. He had heard of the one named Amaterasu. The aura he had sensed from his mother felt like the aura he had only ever felt from what Amaterasu had controlled. He hoped that if it was Amaterasu, then she knew exactly what she was doing.

/

Two days later, Kaiko and Taiga sat with their mother in an exam room, both were worried about her.

Taiga glanced around, seeing and sensing the auras all through the hospital. So many, it was hurting both his head and eyes.

Finally, a doctor came in, "What seems to be the problem, Namikaze-sama?" he asked.

` Inazuma bit her lip before explaining what the problem was, "...I'd have come here that first day, but I was scheduled for a mission that I really could not refuse."

"...I see," the doctor, Yagami Tokiomi [1] replied, "So you decided to come here as soon as you got back instead."

"Yes Yagami-sensei," Inazuma replied.

Yagami checked her over. When he pulled away, Tokiomi looked puzzled, "You seem to be three months pregnant... Did you engage in that kind of activity with Taifuu-kun before..." he trailed off, knowing that the news was still too fresh.

"Just once, but that wasn't three months ago, it was six..." Inazuma replied, "His mission was supposed to last for another month or so when we got the news..."

"...I see..." Tokiomi replied, "I'm going to have to report this to Sandaime-sama, this is highly suspicious."

Inazuma nodded, "I understand Doctor."

Yagami exited the room and headed for the Hokage Tower.

"...Three months... but it's only been three days..." Inazuma whispered, shivering in fear.

/

The moment the semi-retired ex-ANBU medic left Namikaze Inazuma's hospital room, he discretely made sure no one was looking before he executed a Shunshin no Jutsu, appearing in the Hokage's office a second later. "Hokage-sama, I think we have an emergency," he spoke urgently.

The Hokage looked up, "Explain."

Tokiomi bowed, "Namikaze-sama came in, complaining of not feeling well, and has felt that way for three days. My scans tell me that she's three months pregnant. But according to Namikaze-sama, she can't be, because the last time she did anything like that was six months ago, before he left on that eight month mission that killed him." Tokiomi reported, handing the file to Sarutobi for perusal, "She also doesn't exhibit the symptoms of a woman who is three months pregnant."

Sarutobi frowned, "What would you suggest, Tokiomi-kun?" he asked.

Tokiomi sighed, "For now, watch her carefully, keep her off missions perhaps."

The Sandaime frowned, "She's one of our best... Are you sure it's wise to take her off the Active Duty Roster?" he asked, Namikaze Inazuma was actually a highly demanded Kunoichi. "A lot of the clients will not be happy..."

Tokiomi sighed, "Until we know what's going on, it might be for the best."

The Sandaime nodded as he unrolled the Roster and put a line through Namikaze Inazuma's name, writing 'Medical Leave' next to her name. "This is for the best I suppose..." He looked back up at Tokiomi, "You will be her personal doctor."

Yagami Tokiomi bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama,"

"Dismissed," Sarutobi told him.

"Sir!" Tokiomi left, going back to his patient.

/

Inazuma looked up when he returned from playing a game with her children, "Yagami-sensei, what did Hokage-sama have to say?"

Tokiomi sighed, "You have been put on medical leave."

Inazuma blinked, "But Kaiko's in the academy and Taiga is due to start next week..." she muttered, they didn't have much of a savings account... "How long?" she asked finally.

"For as long as you are pregnant," Tokiomi replied.

Taiga glanced up and frowned.

"Six more months?" Inazuma asked, "But how am I supposed to feed them?"

Kaiko and Taiga gave their mother concerned looks. Taiga glanced at Kaiko and then at the doctor, then back to his mother.

Hokage-sama would be willing to pay a stipend I'm sure, if you asked..." Tokiomi replied.

"Okaa-sama, I am graduating soon..." Kaiko reminded her.

Inazuma sighed. "That may be true," she sighed again, "But you would not be making enough for us to all eat..."

"...Okaa-san..." Taiga whispered. Inazuma glanced down at Taiga. Taiga hugged her. Inazuma blinked and then returned the hug. "It will be ok Kaa-san..." Taiga mumbled.

Inazuma sighed, muttering, "I sure hope so..."

The small family tried to go about as usual for the next few months, Inazuma being unable to even take D rank missions even made it harder. However, the Hokage had an idea for that, the day Kaiko graduated he called Inazuma to his office, "How would you like to be a sensei?" he asked.

"But... You put me on Medical leave didn't you?" Inazuma asked, "How do you expect me to take them on missions?"

The Hokage grinned, "You wouldn't doing anything other than supervising, just be careful while training them, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, and we wouldn't want to lose the baby either would we?" he asked.

Inazuma bit her lip; it was a tempting offer... "Alright, I'll take a team, but I have to be able to choose all three."

"Of course, Inazuma-chan," Sarutobi agreed with a smile, "I'd be more than willing to bend the rules if you were to choose the top or bottom student."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Inazuma bowed.

Later that day, Inazuma was looking over the list of graduates. "Hm... Hatake Sakumo...?" Inazuma frowned; he was a bit older but...

Inazuma put him to the side and picked up another one. She stopped at another one, "...Misaka Taichi...?" Inazuma tilted her head for a moment and glanced at another page after laying that one with Hatake Sakumo's file. One last file caught her attention, "Uchiha Makoto...?" She was the older sister of the just born Fugaku... She nodded, "I want these three." She gathered the files of her chosen students and returned to the Hokage Tower.

"Have you chosen your team, Inazuma-chan?" Sarutobi asked when he looked up at her.

Inazuma placed the three files she had chosen on the table, "I want these three."

Sarutobi looked over the files, "I see... I approve, you need to go pick them up tomorrow."

Inazuma bowed before returning home.

The next afternoon she made her way to the academy, early, she felt perfectly fine, which was strange. To her surprise, Hatake was actually chatting with Misaka and Uchiha. Inazuma leaned against the doorway for a moment, taking in the three she had chosen.

Inazuma looked up as the teacher came in, "In your seats!" she called, "Now!"

Inazuma grinned slightly as she heard the teacher yelling at the kids. Inazuma listened as the teacher called out the ranking, and was surprised to find that her three were actually the top three students.

"Team Seven: Hatake Sakumo, Misaka Taichi, and Uchiha Makoto, the three of you are under Namikaze Inazuma."

The classroom went dead silent.

All three of her chosen students went pale.

Inazuma grinned from the shadows.

The teacher looked closer at the page, to make sure that he hadn't read the Jounin Sensei's name wrong. She was rumored to be as powerful as the newly named Sannin.

Inazuma couldn't help her almost soundless giggle.

The teacher nearly froze as he thought he heard something, then he shook his head and repeated inside his head, 'There's nothing there...'

The class remained silent as the instructor called out the rest of the teams, "Go to lunch, you will be meeting your Jounin Sensei after so be on time."

The class nodded and filed out, never noticing Inazuma in the shadows. When they came back from lunch, they found several Jounin were early.

Inazuma still hid in the shadows as the kids filed back in. She stepped forward once they were all seated, proudly sporting her distended stomach, "Team Seven, with me," she called into the sudden silence, "Meet me on the roof." Using Shunshin, she left.

Sakumo, Taichi and Makoto stared after her before leaping to their feet and dashing out of the classroom.

Inazuma waited at the roof, still grinning slightly.

Sakumo dashed out onto the roof, quickly followed by Makoto and Taichi.

Inazuma clicked her stopwatch, checking it with a smile, "Three minutes and ten seconds, not bad for not quite Genin… Introduce yourselves, Names, likes, a dream, dislikes, and your reason for becoming a ninja/your goal."

The three looked at each other, "Ano..."

"Yes?" Inazuma asked.

"Namikaze-sensei… could you go first? Since we don't know you..." Sakumo trailed off.

Inazuma grinned again. "I don't see why not..." she was a bit put out that they hadn't caught her comment on how they weren't Genin yet, "I, as you must know by now, am Namikaze Inazuma. I like, hmm... I have already achieved my dream, I don't think I have any dislikes, let me get back to you on that... and my goal, as of this moment is to get the three of you to Jounin status, pending you actually pass my test."

The three kids looked at each other in confusion; they hadn't gotten anything out of her!

"Masked boy, you first," Inazuma said, pointing to Sakumo, "Go."

Sakumo blinked, slightly worried. "Uh... My name is Hatake Sakumo. I like eggplant soup and Red Bean Soup. My dream is to revive the Hatake clan. I dislike Ramen and paperwork. My goal is to get into ANBU.

Inazuma nodded, 'Such lofty goals this little kit has...' she thought to herself, "You next Uchiha."

Makoto gulped silently. "Um... I'm Uchiha Makoto; I like my new born baby brother Fugaku. I want to get into ANBU like my mother before she was retired. I dislike Pork Ramen and my goal is to make my mother proud of me."

Inazuma smiled lightly, "Now you, One-Who-Can't-Seem-To-Sit-Still..." she pointed to Taichi, who was fidgeting.

Taichi straightened up and smiled blushing. "My name is Misaka Taichi; I like Reading books and studying scrolls. My dream is to..." He blushed as he eyed Makoto, "I don't like arrogant idiots who think that their teammates will only get in their way. I want to become a ninja because watching the ANBU save my mother and I from being robbed was cool!"

Inazuma smirked; all three of her students would do well... she grinned, "Perfect..."

"You three disappoint me..." she sighed, "I thought for sure that you'd pick up my hint! You three aren't actually Genin yet, you are in a kind of limbo. You aren't part of the Academy, but you also aren't ninja."

"What?" Taichi asked.

Sakumo just sighed, the only reason the fifteen year old had still been in the Academy was because the teams he'd been on kept flunking the Jounin Sensei test. This was his last chance. "We have to pass any test you decide to give us right?"

"You got it, Sakumo-kit," Inazuma replied, "I'm not saying you didn't work hard to get this far, you obviously have. I'm saying that whether you become shinobi is up to me. You three will have to impress me."

Makoto gulped again. Impress the Namikaze? That was going to be impossible! Makoto doubted that being pregnant would slow this Kunoichi down at all... she shared a look with her two teammates.

"We will do our best, Namikaze-sensei..." Taichi said quietly.

"I expect nothing less Kits," Inazuma replied, "Meet me in Training Ground Seven for your final test tomorrow, make sure you're ready." With a half hand seal, she disappeared.

Makoto groaned, "Who thinks that her being pregnant will not slow her down at all?"

"I'm not taking that bet," Sakumo muttered, hanging his head, "I've seen her train... We are so dead if we don't impress her..."

The other two sighed, hanging their heads as well.

Makoto sighed and straightened up, "Well, nothing to do but go home and prepare for tomorrow."

"I have an idea," Taichi said as he stretched, "Let's meet up for breakfast tomorrow before the test."

Sakumo smiled under his mask, "That's a great idea, and if she sees us arriving together it might help our chances at impressing Namikaze-sensei."

Makoto nodded, "See you guys tomorrow."

Sakumo and Taichi both went in different directions.

Makoto yawned as she neared her home.

The next morning they met at the Ramen stand. After eating, they headed for Training Ground Seven.

Inazuma leaned against a tree on Training Ground 7, waiting for her team. Taiga was sitting nearby.

Inazuma looked up, "Good, you three are on time."

Taiga glanced at the three students that his mother had chosen.

Makoto and her teammates eyed Taiga curiously. Who was the kid? "Ano, Namikaze-sensei, who is he?" she asked the pregnant woman.

Inazuma smiled, "The Kit is my son Taiga."

Taiga blinked slowly, his eyesight altering to allow him to see their auras. Yellow. Nervousness. Taiga grinned faintly.

"Your test today will be a bit different," Inazuma told them, "You will after all be up against me."

The three would-be students traded nervous and scared looks, "What kind of test will this be?" Sakumo asked hesitantly.

Inazuma grinned at her three not yet Genin. They didn't like that grin too much.

"Hmm... Sandaime-sama wanted me to use the Bell test... but should I?" Inazuma smirked, "What do you think Taiga-kit?"

Taiga giggled from where he sat, "Okaa-san can do what she wants!"

Inazuma smirked. "Ok, I want you three to come at me," she told the three, "Don't worry about hurting me, you can't."

The three almost Genin gulped.

Taiga tilted his head and settled down next to a tree.

All three jumped at her, aiming to do their best to impress her.

Inazuma grinned, "Let's play." Inazuma grabbed Sakumo out of the air and threw him into his teammates, before sinking into one of the Namikaze stances, a smirk on her face. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Taiga grinned and muttered, "They're toast..."

Inazuma rolled her eyes, "Now darling, it's not nice to taunt the hopefuls that way..." She leaped up and beat Makoto, who had tried to attack on her own.

Taiga sighed and said, "They aren't very good hopefuls. They can't even beat you and you're pregnant. Imagine them meeting enemy nin that aren't. Not a pretty picture."

"That's not the goal though Taiga-kit," Inazuma told him as she blocked Taichi and threw him into Sakumo, "The point is for them to impress me, not beat me."

They were starting to, after each attacked on their own, they switched back to team tactics and went for her with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

At lunch, Inazuma called a break to the test.

Taiga sighed. They were impressive, they had pretty good teamwork. Plus, there auras were a good matchup.

After lunch Inazuma eyed her team and sighed, "Well done, you've impressed not just me but my son as well. You pass. From this day you are Genin of Konoha," she smiled, "Meet me here again tomorrow morning and we'll begin your real training."

The three exhausted Genin stared at her with wide eyes.

Taiga walked up and studied them for a moment before he said, "Kaa-sama likes to make her students train hard. I suggest that you three go home, eat, and then go to sleep." Taiga turned away and started walking home, calling over his shoulder, "By the way, The Uchiha, you have a small injury on your leg. Your aura there is different from the rest, so I'm guessing it hurts. Better get that attended to." Taiga flitted away.

"Taiga-kit, that wasn't very nice..." Inazuma called after him as she got up, "However, he does have a point; you should get that checked out and go home. See you all tomorrow."

Sakumo, Taichi, and Makoto bowed and left. Over the next three months they became a real team.

Taiga would occasionally come to their practices and watch.

Early on January twenty-fifth, Sakumo, Makoto and Taichi noticed something was a bit off about their Sensei. She seemed to be a bit short of breath. They also noticed that Taiga wasn't the only one there, wasn't that Kaiko-chan?

"Okaa-sama should go to the hospital," they heard Kaiko tell Inazuma-sensei.

Taiga shifted and said, "I'll inform the hospital staff. Kaiko-nee, will you escort her there, otherwise she probably won't go."

Kaiko nodded, "Come Okaa-sama, we are going, Otouto is due today."

"I'm fine darling..." Inazuma protested, "I'll go after training today..."

Okaa-sama lies!" Kaiko spun to glare up at her mother, "Okaa-sama would give birth on the Battlefield if she so pleased! Which is why Okaa-sama is going to the hospital _right now_."

Inazuma sighed, "Fine darling..."

Taiga nodded, "I'll meet up with you two once I alert the staff members." Taiga shot off toward the hospital.

Kaiko eyed her mother's team, "Help me drag Okaa-sama to the hospital please."

The three nodded, forming a standard escort formation and took her to the hospital.

Taiga dashed into the office and alerted the staff. They told him they would be ready and he ran out again, heading for his mother and sister. He was just out of sight of the hospital when a cloaked and masked group surrounded him, smelling of rocks. Taiga instantly slipped into the basic form of the family style just before one of the ones behind him slammed his hand down on a pressure point. Taiga's eyes widened and then dulled as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The masked figures nodded to each other and grabbed Taiga, before retreating.

Kaiko handed her mother to the medics and then asked about Taiga,

"He was here, but he ran back out to meet you..." one of the medics told her before hurrying to Namikaze Inazuma's room.

Kaiko started after the nurse for three seconds before dashing out the doors, _"Taiga!"_

/

In Inazuma's room, the contractions had started to hurt much more than she remembered from Taiga's or even Kaiko's births.

Kaiko rushed around, trying to find Taiga, when she came upon a small charm that Taiga wore around the necklace he had on. It helped suppress his aura sight. Kaiko scooped up the necklace and dashed back to the Hospital, _"Okaa-sama, Taiga's missing!"_

Inazuma's eyes widened when she heard that, _"Your brother is gone?"_ she asked in a strangled voice as an even more painful contraction hit.

Kaiko said, _"Yes. All that's left is the charm necklace you gave him when he first started seeing auras around people."_

Inazuma nearly screamed as she was told to start pushing, _"Come back darling, we can go after Taiga later,"_ She wanted to get her son so badly, but she couldn't.

_"Yes Okaa-sama..."_ Kaiko replied, entering to the hospital.

Inazuma didn't know why it hurt so much, or why it was taking so long...

Kaiko rushed to the hospital waiting room, worried for her mother.

Three more hours more painful than any torture she'd endured later, her third child was born. Inazuma stared down at her new baby boy, panting quietly, "...Minato... Namikaze Minato..."

Kaiko waited 'patiently' in the waiting room as she waited to be allowed to see her new baby brother. Clenched in her left hand was the small charm necklace that belonged to Taiga.

She was let into the room as Minato opened his eyes for the first time. Kaiko stepped over and peered down at her little brother's diamond blue eyes.

There seemed to be a strange light in her brother's eyes, a fire that could not be identified. His tiny hand caught one of her fingers and she had to bite back a cry of pain his grip was so tight. He also seemed to know that his older brother was missing. _"Hello Otouto..."_ Kaiko whispered into his mind.

Minato's eyes lit up brightly as he turned his strangely alert eyes back to her.

_"Okaa-sama... there's something strange about Otouto..."_ Kaiko told their mother.

_"I know, he hasn't cried once and is strangely alert, according to the doctors at least..."_ Inazuma sighed, _"Keep your brother company; I'm going to take a nap."_

Kaiko nodded and sat down with Minato, talking softly to him.

(End Chapter)

Ok… So Minato _was_ playing my Fate/Extra… Bad Fluff Muse!

[1] Tokiomi is the name of Tohsaka Rin's father, Rin is in Fate/Extra and Fate/Stay Night, both VN and Anime.

Yes the Namikaze are Telepathic, I think it makes them cool, it's just in the family.

Neph


	3. The Early Years

Idea: Namikaze Minato is an aspect of Amaterasu, he has hidden that fact from all but one person, and she only knows because he saved her soul. She is his wife. When he sealed the Kyuubi, Amaterasu had called him back to her side, now three years later he's back and pissed at the way his son was treated, despite his wishes.

Summary: Her power is in him, not that he knows it, but Namikaze Minato isn't human, heck, he's not even a demon. He is a god, hidden in the leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: …Uh…

Title: Aspects of the Sun

(The Early Years)

That next year they were busy taking care of Minato, he started speaking telepathically at eight months. He was strangely wise, and he had his mother's sensitivity to the family chakra, marking him as the Clan Heir.

At two and a half he started speaking vocally and began his training.

Minato was a quick learner, often learning things after the first or second time. Which was why he noticed that his older sister was not always focused on a conversation.

Every once in a while, when Minato was talking about something to Kaiko, she seemed to zone out, and she always clenched the small charm on the necklace she now wore during those times. Finally, Minato decided to find out what it was about.

His mother reacted the same way, but she at least, gave him an answer, _"I had that charm necklace made for your older brother Taiga when he started to show the ability to see a person's aura not long before his fourth birthday the year before I had you. He was kidnapped the day you were born..."_

At age four, Minato could spar with his mother's team of Chuunin students, and more often than not, he would win.

The next strange thing they all learned about him was when Makoto taught him one of the simple D Ranked Fire Jutsu.

"Katon: Endan!" Minato called, blowing a small fireball onto their firewood. "Wah!?" he jumped back, because there, where a bright red fire should have been, was a fire so pitch black, it seemed to suck in the light around it.

Kaiko whistled in amazement.

Minato blinked at the flames, mesmerized, he reached out to touch them, only for Inazuma to pull him away. _"Minato, no touching fire, it burns,"_ she told him.

Minato didn't seem to hear her, because his eyes hadn't left the black flame, it had grown with his surprise but now it was smaller because he was calmer, "What does it mean though?" he had to ask, "When you use Katon you get red flames, so does Onee-sama, so... why are my flames _black_?"

Inazuma shrugged, _"I don't know..."_

Makoto had stared at Minato in total reverence when she heard about that. Scratch that, she looked ready to worship him as a god.

At age five, Minato signed the family contract and entered the Ninja Academy.

Minato sighed. He had asked Kaiko about his brother, wanting to know more about him, but she hadn't answered, just left the room. He was getting tired of her avoiding talking about him. He wanted to know about the brother he didn't have anymore.

It wasn't fair to him, finally halfway through his first year; she caved and told him about Taiga.

Two years later, there was a transfer student: Uzumaki Kushina.

He had smiled and introduced himself to her, "Hi, I'm Namikaze Minato, I like Fox Blossom Tea, training, seals and my family. I dislike it when my older sister doesn't answer my questions and bullying. My hobby is studying seals. My dream is to be a Hokage that can be respected. I hope we can be friends."

She blushed slightly, he might look flaky, but that didn't stop him from being cute, "I am Uzumaki Kushina. I like Salt Ramen, cooking and gardening, I dislike Iwa and Kiri, my hobbies are studying seals, training, cooking, and gardening. I want to be the first Lady Hokage!"

Something about the new girl struck Minato strangely, he felt like he was looking something that already belonged to him, was a part of himself that had been missing...

Minato smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Uchiha Fugaku, Makoto's younger brother had become his best friend. But Minato's favorite past time was watching Uzumaki Kushina. Something about her was... Minato wasn't sure how to put it, or if there were even words that could be used to describe her... she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met!

At age ten they both graduated. They, and Fugaku, had been put on the same team under Jiraiya of the Sannin.

They got along really well and they were quickly becoming a very proficient team.

But then... Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo.

Minato searched frantically and found a trail made by her red hair. Minato followed the trail, being sure to pick up her hair on the way, Kumo would -pay- for taking what was _his_...

The Kumo nin joked and laughed as they headed back for their home, not worried much about enemies. In the shadows, a black mask depicting a fox leered at the relaxed idiots. Dull diamond blue eyes peered at the girl they had prisoner, before dismissing her as a part of the target. The masked ninja grinned slightly and attacked.

Minato arrived in the middle of Kitsune's attack, subduing Kitsune and killing the rest of the Kumo nin. After catching Kushina as she fell, half passed out, he removed Kitsune's mask. _"...Taiga-niisama..."_ he breathed in surprise.

Kitsune, or rather, Namikaze Taiga frowned as he looked at the blond and then asked, "Why is your aura dark purple?"

_"I do not know..."_ Minato replied, remembering the ability he had, to bring Clan members home... _"Come home River..."_

Taiga growled under his breath, _"No need to use that. All I really need right now is the memory modification seal on my back removed. I've managed to get some of it off, which is the only reason I can use my telepathy at the moment, but everything else is too blurry for me to be of much use right now."_

Minato sighed, _"At least now you can't be stopped from coming, let's go."_

Kushina was staring up at the younger of her two rescuers, blushing. "...Minato... how did you find me...?"

"I followed your trail of hair," Minato explained, "Your hair is beautiful, so I recognized it right away," he smiled down at her, 'There is also the fact that you belong to me to consider...'

Taiga sighed and muttered under his breath, making sure that it was too low for Minato to hear.

Minato rolled his eyes, _"Uzumaki Kushina belongs to me Onii-sama, don't ask me to explain it, I can't."_

Taiga gave him a questioning look.

Minato shrugged, _"Mother will be really happy to have Onii-sama back."_

Jiraiya was waiting when Minato got back with what looked like an Iwa ANBU following him.

Taiga cursed under his breath as he saw the ANBU.

Minato looked back, hissing, _"River, return to the Compound, I'll take care of this."_

Taiga felt the command lock on and he grumbled under his breath.

Minato handed Kushina to Jiraiya before turning, he went through the hand signs for one of his fire jutsu, "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu," He breathed out a huge ball of black flames, which engulfed the Iwa ANBU.

Jiraiya stared, having never seen Minato use a fire technique before, "What was that?"

Minato shrugged, "I don't know why the fire is black when I do it..." He took Kushina back, "I'm taking Kushina-chan home."

Taiga was waiting in front of the Compound Gates when Minato walked up.

"Minato, I thought you were taking me to my apartment..." Kushina muttered as Minato released the security seal to get into the compound.

"You were kidnapped from your apartment right?" Minato asked.

"So?" she asked.

"So, I'm not leaving you in a place that is so insecure that Kumo can get in, take you and leave the village without getting caught!" Minato told her resolutely, "As such, you will be staying here, where it is much safer."

Kushina pouted as Minato opened the gate and let Taiga in first; _"Okaa-sama, I'm back!"_ he called.

Taiga peered around the Compound grounds, noting what had changed and what hadn't.

Kaiko came out to greet her brother; she stopped dead upon seeing Taiga.

Taiga blinked, slightly stunned at seeing his older sister, and then worked up enough courage to say, "Hey, Kaiko-neesan."

Kaiko hugged him tightly, "Taiga..." she almost gasped, _"Okaa-sama, Minato brought Taiga home!"_ she called.

Taiga was surprised for a moment at the hug, bad memories of it in Iwa aside, and then returned it.

Inazuma came rushing out of the house. Taiga smiled as Inazuma rushed out of the house. She smiled when she saw Taiga and hugged him tightly. _"My Taiga... my River... I'm so glad you're home..."_

Minato smiled from the side, still holding Kushina tightly, _"Okaa-sama, I'm going to my room."_

_"Go on then Minato,"_ Inazuma called back.

_"Kaa-san, I'm fine..."_ Taiga muttered with a slight pout. He finally gave up in getting out of the hug and returned it.

Minato carried Kushina into a large bedroom, his room, and set her down on the bed, "Until we set up a room for you, you'll be staying here, Kushina-chan," Minato told her with a smile.

"This room?" Kushina asked, "Whose room is this?"

"This is my room, Kushina-chan," Minato explained.

Kushina blinked in confusion.

Minato smiled happily.

Kushina was confused, "Why am I staying in your room Minato?"

/

Taiga finally managed to get out of the hug and step back.

"Welcome home Taiga," Inazuma told him, "What's wrong?"

"There's a seal on my back that needs to be removed..." he told his mother, not sure how she would react.

It's a good thing we have a special room for dealing with seals then," Inazuma replied, "Come along, we'll remove the seal and then you can go rest."

"Yes Okaa-san," Taiga bowed his head.

Inazuma led him to the special room. "Take your shirt off dear," Inazuma told him, "We need to be able to see the Seal."

"Yes Okaa-san," Taiga replied. Taiga quickly pulled off his shirt and waited. The seal was right on top of his spine and a long scar nearly ran straight through it.

Inazuma hissed in anger when she saw his back.

Taiga tilted his head and asked, "Okaa-san?"

_"It's alright dear,"_ Inazuma told him, _"Let's get rid of this thing..."_ The seal came off after an hour of work.

After the seal was off, Taiga sat on the ground and quietly sorted through his full memories with his eyes closed.

Inazuma picked him up and put him in his room before going to check on Minato and their guest.

Minato and Kushina looked up as his door opened.

_"Okaa-sama,"_ Minato greeted when he saw it was his mother.

_"Will she be staying here Minato-kit?"_ Inazuma asked.

_"Yes, at least until another room can be set up for her,"_ Minato replied.

Kushina looked between the two Namikaze, the silence creeping her out slightly, were they talking?

Inazuma nodded and left the room.

"What was that about?" Kushina asked, feeling a little frustrated.

Minato blushed slightly, "...Sorry, I'd forgotten that you aren't part of the Clan..." Minato tilted his head slightly as he thought of how to explain it to her. "...We Namikaze are telepathic, Kushina-chan, and when we're here in the compound we tend to fall back to telepathy, since that's what we learn first."

"You're telepathic?" Kushina asked, "Would you be able to do that with me?"

Minato shook his head, "No, I would not," he told her, "Kushina-chan, you have to become part of the family for that."

"What, adoption?" Kushina asked skeptically.

"That or..." Minato blushed, "...You'd have to marry into the clan..." He suddenly couldn't look her in the eye. Kushina belonged to him, but the thought of declaring it to the world made his stomach flip.

Kushina frowned thoughtfully.

"...The adoption into the clan isn't the regular paper adoption either..." Minato went on to explain, "It's a Blood Adoption, we call it..."

"Blood Adoption?" Kushina asked.

"...Yeah..." Minato replied, "And it's always between the parent and the child, and, while you're awesome, Kushina-chan... I'd rather you not be my sister..."

Kushina frowned, "Am I not good enough?"

Minato stiffened, "N-no! That's not what I meant at all!" He watched nervously as Kushina's hair started to rise ominously, "I... I'd rather marry you!" Minato finally blurted; a blush painting is cheeks when he realized what he'd just admitted.

Kushina blinked, stunned.

"...I mean...Um..." Minato blushed, looking up at her suddenly extremely shy, "If, if you want it that is..."

Kushina blushed, had her teammate just asked her to _marry_ him? "Did you just...?" she asked hesitantly.

Minato's blush grew darker, "Uh, yeah... I think I might have..." he muttered, giving her the most hope filled look she had ever seen.

She looked away, "Um... Ok..." she squeaked, suddenly feeling very shy.

Minato looked away, the blush still there. Had Kushina just said yes to his absurdly clumsy proposal? Minato didn't think he was quite _that_ lucky... "Uh..."

"Um..." Kushina said at the same time, both of them were trying to avoid looking at each other. Kushina was hitting herself over the head; she wasn't supposed to accept this! It was supposed to be romantic when he popped the question, not... awkward as hell!

Minato inwardly cringed. This was really awkward.

Minato blinked, remembering that she had an apartment that needed to be cleaned out, "I'll go, uh, get your stuff from your apartment... shall I?"

"Yes please!" Kushina agreed; anything to get away from... the awkwardness that wouldn't seem to go away!

"I'll be back soon then," Minato told Kushina, careful to not look at her and left the room.

Kushina giggled slightly after he was gone.

Inazuma spied her youngest son leaving the compound, _"Where are you going Minato-kit?"_

Minato stiffened slightly, _"...I'm going to get Kushi-chan's things Okaa-sama..."_

Inazuma smiled, _"Would you like me to send a fox with you? I can send my partner to handle her more... personal belongings..."_

Minato's cheeks went bright red, _"Okaa-sama!"_ he nearly shouted, scandalized.

Inazuma chuckled as she summoned her partner.

Kasai Kage shook herself, "You need something Inazuma-chan?" she asked.

"Minato-kit is going to get a guest's things from her apartment," Inazuma explained, "I think that our 'guest' would prefer it if another girl were to handle the more personal things in her old apartment."

Kasai nodded, "I shall go with him them."

Minato blushed even more as he muttered under his breath.

_"So this 'guest'... who is she Minato-kit?"_ Kasai asked.

Minato blushed again and mumbled something.

Kasai grinned and said, _"I didn't quite catch that."_

Minato blushed brightly, _"I said she's my... my..."_ he looked away from his mother's partner, _"Fiancée..."_ He hadn't even meant to tell her that he'd rather marry her, or ask her to! But he had, and now he had to live with the teasing from his family.

_"Oh? Is that so Minato-kit...?"_ Kasai asked.

Minato refused to look at her, or answer.

Kasai smiled. So... the Heir to the clan had a mate now did he? He was a bit young to enjoy it fully but, she'd have fun teasing him! Kasai brushed against Minato's side, _"Do you think you can protect her?"_

_"...Wouldn't have brought her here if I hadn't..."_ Minato grudgingly admitted.

Kasai grinned.

Minato didn't look at her as they came to Kushina's apartment, _"You have a key?"_ Kasai asked Minato.

_"Yeah I have a key..."_ Minato grumbled as he pulled it out. Kushina had barely remembered to give him one, but he had it.

Mito looked up, "Wel-" her eyes narrowed, "Namikaze-kun, what are you doing here?"

Kasai trembled slightly as she held back laughter.

Minato sent Kasai a weak glare before bowing, "I'm sorry Mito-sama, had I known you were here I'd have sent a message ahead..."

"Why are you here Minato-kun?" she asked again.

"Well... You know how Kushina-chan was kidnapped?" Minato asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes I do," she replied, "Why?"

"Um... IwasgoingtomoveherintotheNamikazeCompound..." Minato replied.

Mito blinked, "Slower, please."

Minato coughed, "...I was uh, going to move her to the... Namikaze Compound..." he couldn't look at her.

Mito glanced at the fox to see her silently snickering. Mito hid a grin. It could be fun to tease the young Namikaze heir.

She directed Minato and the fox with him to Kushina's room.

Minato sighed in relief. That could've gone worse. He quickly returned to the Compound with Kushina's things.

Inazuma was waiting when he returned, _"How did it go Minato-kit?"_

_"Not bad Okaa-sama,"_ Minato replied, _"I have all of her things now."_ Mito-sama had been very helpful, between all the giggling anyway, Minato was sure that his face had been tomato red by the time he'd left Uzumaki Kushina's apartment…

_"If Kushina-chan is your fiancée then I see no reason for you to not open her mind..."_ Inazuma teased.

_"Okaa-sama!"_ Minato sputtered, _"...Isn't it a bit early for that...?"_ he asked, suddenly extremely shy.

Kasai listened in intently.

_"It's fine, since you already asked her,"_ Inazuma told him.

Minato blushed more and ran away from his mother and her partner.

Kasai purred in amusement.

Inazuma shook her head, _"Minato-kit is so silly..."_

/

Minato pushed the door to his room open slowly and found that Kushina was _napping on his bed_...

Minato gulped, blushing again. He yawned suddenly and, stowing her things at the end of the bed, climbed in and cuddled with Kushina before drifting off to sleep. He dreamed of black fire that he could control, and seals and speed...

Kushina felt warm when she woke up. She noticed a tail. A long fluffy golden tail with a white tip was curled around her. And curled up next to her was Minato, but he had fox ears...

They looked so soft and fluffy... Kushina reached up to touch one. Minato's ear was extremely soft, and he started purring in his sleep as she pet his ears.

Minato woke several minutes later, enjoying his Fiancée's petting. Minato yawned widely, turning to her, "As much as I'm enjoying this, would you please stop Kushina-chan?"

Kushina blushed brightly and pulled her hand away quickly, as if burned, "I wasn't doing anything..." she squeaked.

Minato gave her a strange look, "You asked if I could give you telepathy."

Kushina blushed nodding.

"Are you absolutely sure you want it?" Minato asked, "Because there is no turning back once your mind is open to ours."

"Yes I'm sure," Kushina replied.

Minato nodded. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, "Do you trust me?"

Kushina blushed at how close the fox boy was, he was so cute... "...Yes I trust you..."

"Alright then," Minato smiled, "Stay still and don't fight the feeling ok?"

"...O-Ok..." Kushina agreed.

Minato closed his eyes and searched for the new mind that needed to be connected to his. When he found it, he pressed against the barrier keeping her isolated, "Do you feel this?" he asked, pressing against it a bit harder.

Kushina blinked, "Yeah, that feels so weird..."

"Ok then, stay calm. This is going to feel even stranger," Minato told her as he pressed against the barrier even harder, "The barrier around the normal mind is flimsy but rather resilient as well..." Minato muttered as his finally pushed through, causing Kushina to yelp in pain.

(End Chapter)

There we go! Enjoy!


	4. Aspects and Promotions

Idea: Namikaze Minato is an aspect of Amatarasu, he has hidden that fact from all but one person, and she only knows because he saved her soul. She is his wife. When he sealed the Kyuubi, Amatarasu had called him back to her side, now three years later he's back and pissed at the way his son was treated, despite his wishes.

Summary: Her power is in him, not that he knows it, but Namikaze Minato isn't human, heck, he's not even a demon. He is a god, hidden in the leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: …Uh…

Title: Aspects of the Sun

(Aspects and Promotions)

Minato winced as well and said, _"Sorry, sorry."_

Kushina whimpered even as the pain went away. She could feel Minato's mind acutely now, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. "Now what?" she asked.

_"Now I have to set up protection around your mind,"_ Minato told her, _"Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt now that your mind is open."_

"But... Why can't I...?" she struggled to ask.

_"Sh..."_ Minato pet her hair softly, _"You can't speak telepathically right now because you haven't learned how, over the next few days you will start sending pictures to the one you want to speak with. It will take a long time to learn to use words."_

"...That's not fair..." Kushina muttered, much to Minato's amusement.

Minato smiled. She looked adorable with that pout... _"Don't worry too much about it,"_ he told her, _"For a while, you're going to have trouble keeping your thoughts to yourself though, even if the only thing I get is pictures."_

She gave him a glare that didn't work, as he was seeing a picture of what she really wanted to do in his mind. Minato wasn't sure if he wanted to blush or to grin like a fool, because in the picture sequence, there were matching bands on their fingers.

Kushina blushed brightly when she realized that she'd accidentally shared her thoughts.

_"You hentai woman..."_ Minato blushed as he looked away, _"We're too young for that anyway!"_

Kushina blushed even brighter. She ended up not moving to a room of her own, she enjoyed sleeping with the furnace that was Minato. She'd lived in the Namikaze Compound for about a year and she could already control her thoughts to the point where she wasn't accidentally sharing things she didn't want to, although she was still mostly communicating with pictures and not words.

Minato was very pleased with her progress though. _"You are doing very well for only being connected to us for a year."_

Kushina blushed lightly, _"Thank you."_

Taiga peered in and said, _"Dinner is ready, Otouto."_

_"We'll be right there Nii-sama,"_ Minato replied, _"Come on Kushi-chan, I'm hungry, aren't you?"_

Kushina nodded, following him out of the room.

Taiga appeared in the kitchen and said, _"They're coming."_

Inazuma nodded as Kaiko set the table, Minato was now fourteen and a Chuunin. _"That's good."_

_"Okaa-sama,"_ Kaiko looked up from her seat, _"I think Minato will be promoted again soon, maybe even get a student..."_

_"That would be for the good of the Clan darling,"_ Inazuma told her; _"I hope you're right."_

Taiga raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, his lips quirking up at the corners to form a small smile.

Kushina was always following Minato everywhere too, his mother and older sibling found it really cute. They came into the room and sat in their chairs.

_"How is your training going?"_ Inazuma asked them both.

_"Very well Okaa-sama,"_ Minato replied with Kushina nodding her agreement, _"According to Jiraiya-sensei, another few months and I'll be ready for the Jounin exams."_

_"That's wonderful news!"_ Kaiko told him.

Taiga nodded in agreement.

Several months of hard training passed, and then, it was time for the Jounin Exams. Minato was ecstatic when Jiraiya informed him that he'd been nominated.

Taiga grinned as he studied Minato's aura, a brilliant green, signifying excitement. Closer to his body there was still that layer of dark purple that they _still_ didn't understand what it meant.

Minato's teammates weren't ready yet, but unlike the Chuunin exams the Jounin Exams were individual trials testing for Leadership, Compassion and Loyalty. Jiraiya was certain that Minato would be promoted.

Taiga and Kaiko wished Minato luck in the upcoming exams.

Minato entered the Academy, waving to them.

Taiga, Kaiko, and Kushina waved back to him as Inazuma nodded to him and said, _"Good luck."_

_"Thank you,"_ Minato called back as he disappeared.

Taiga called after him, _"Be careful, and don't get too badly injured."_

_"I won't,"_ Minato called back, rolling his eyes. He made his way to the room where they would begin and searched out Fugaku.

Fugaku saw him and waved slightly.

Minato made his way over and began chatting with his friend, "You ready?"

Fugaku huffed, "I think so, you?"

"Oh you know it!" Minato agreed with a grin, "I believe we'll pass with flying colors."

"I wish I had your confidence," Fugaku muttered, "If I don't pass Makoto-nee and Mikoto-chan will be disappointed in me..."

Minato snorted, "You have to have faith in yourself 'Gaku."

They were unaware that the exam had already started.

Fugaku smiled slightly at his best friend.

They were then herded outside for the second part of the first exam where a bunch of Chuunin were waiting. Their task: to set up a team that was balanced and could work together with minimal fuss.

Minato frowned in concentration as he thought it over.

Minato quickly picked out three likely Chuunin that looked like they'd work well together and pulled them aside to speak with them.

The three waited to hear what he had to say.

Minato smiled, "I am trying to assemble a team, have you three worked together before?"

The three nodded, finding themselves liking the prospective Jounin a lot.

"We have worked together before, Jounin-san, I am Kirigaya Asuna, and I'm a medic." the woman said. "And I know my way around the sword."

"I am Kirigaya Kirito," said the man next to her, "I am one of the better kenjutsu masters."

Minato grinned, "You two married?"

They blushed, "This last month..." Asuna admitted.

Minato nodded, looking to the third member, "And you are?"

"Inuzuka Silica, and this is my dog Pina," the smaller girl replied, "I'm good with Ninjutsu,"

"And Asuna here is best with her Taijutsu," Kirito finished.

Minato nodded, "We'll work together well then, I am Minato, and I specialize in speedy combat and Fuuinjutsu."

The three nodded.

The Examiners went from team to team, checking them, Silica; the smallest was actually hanging off of Minato's shoulder, laughing at a joke that was just made. The examiner made a note next to Minato's name and moved on. For the next exam, each team had to protect a ninja Henged into the Hokage.

Minato glanced at the rest of his group and they all nodded determinedly.

With Minato's confidence and charisma, they felt like they could do anything.

The mock Hokage walked over to them and smiled at them.

Minato and his chosen team bowed. The fake Hokage then gave Minato a file, which he read through before closing it again. "We would be happy to escort you through the woods Hokage-sama," Minato spoke, even though he knew that it was a fake. Their task wasn't to expose him, but protect him.

The mock Hokage nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Alright team," Minato called, "Standard escort formation, we'll start soon."

"Yes sir!" his mock team called back. They instantly formed up into standard formation and waited for the start.

Minato looked up when he heard the loud bang, "That's the signal, let's go!"

They instantly started off, ready and alert for anything. They ran into the first ambush several minutes later. Minato and the rest of his group easily worked together and quickly defeated the ambush.

During the next ambush, Minato took a blow meant for the mock Hokage, the kunai slicing through the tendon in his left (dominant) arm. What happened next surprised them all.

Black flames burst from the cut, covering the entire clearing, separating Minato, his team and their 'client' from the 'attackers'. Minato fell into a crouch holding his arm as he watched the flames heal him in fascination.

Minato looked up when he heard Asuna gasp, "These are... the Flames of Amaterasu..."

"If that's so," Minato muttered, "Then how in the world can I use them?" He blinked, 'Unless...'

Minato nearly froze in shock.

'Could I be...?' Minato wondered, looking down at his now healed arm, "Asuna-san, do any of the stories say anything about the Black Flames having the ability to heal?"

Asuna turned to Minato, "The flames can only heal a part of Amaterasu-sama herself."

Minato looked up at her and then back down at his arm. 'The flames only heal the goddess herself... that means... that I'm part of her...' he swallowed.

Taiga, Kushina, Inazuma, and Kaiko felt Minato's raging emotion almost instantly.

Kushina closed her eyes; _"Are you ok Anata?"_ she called in concern.

_"Minato-kit?"_ Inazuma called.

_"Otouto?"_ called Kaiko and Taiga, but he didn't answer them.

Minato took a deep breath and banished the flames to hear whispers from the Konoha nin facing them, "H-He's the... Shoushi Kasei..."

His temporary teammates looked at Minato and then came to a unanimous decision: Later.

Minato charged, incapacitating all of the enemy, as they were really allies and killing was frowned upon. They made it to the other end of the training ground without any more trouble, where they could relax for a bit.

Minato sighed as he sat down, 'I'm an Aspect of Amaterasu...' he realized, how was that going to affect his loved ones though?

The rest of his family stood outside the area.

The second test was over, now came the third test.

Minato sighed, wondering what was next. "Loyalty and Leadership… the last test should be... Compassion..." Minato muttered, "Though, how they're going to test that I have no idea..."

"We believe you can do it though, Minato-taichou," Asuna told him confidently.

"Thanks, Asuna-san," Minato replied, sitting up.

The rest of the mock team wished him luck as well.

Minato got up as they were approached by an examiner, "Namikaze Minato?" she asked.

"That's me," Minato replied.

The examiner nodded. "The next test will take place tomorrow, you are dismissed for now."

Minato bowed and exited the arena to find Inazuma, Taiga, Kaiko, and Kushina waiting for him.

Kushina rushed him, with a tackle-hug. '...That's right... it doesn't matter that I'm an Aspect of the sun goddess, what matters is right here...' he smiled "Did you miss me Kushi-chan? I've only been gone a day..."

Kushina kissed him to shut him up.

Taiga shook his head in amusement at the display.

Minato's eyes had widened then closed as he responded to the kiss, not caring who was watching him.

Inazuma had a fond look on her face, as did Kaiko, _"He deserves to be happy,"_ Kaiko spoke, turning to Taiga, _"And so do you."_

Taiga blushed. He quickly turned away and retreated to the Compound to train.

Inazuma and Kaiko both disappeared somewhere as well, to give them some privacy. _"Minato... let's go eat..."_

_"Good idea, where should we go though?"_ Minato asked curiously, he knew she liked Ramen but would she ask for it?

_"...How about that barbeque place that Chouza is always going on about?_ Kushina asked, she wanted to try something new.

_"Ok."_

They walked over to the Barbecue place and found some seats. The barbeque was very good.

After the barbecue, Minato looked over at Kushina to see where she wanted to go next.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure." They quickly scouted out a movie place. They found one with action and a hint of romance. They found seats and settled in for the movie. The movie was a good one and they returned to the compound in high spirits.

Taiga was out on the training ground when they returned, practicing one of his many Dragon styles.

_"Onii-sama, we're back,"_ Minato called.

Taiga glanced toward the gate and said, _"Welcome back."_

Minato jumped on Taiga's back. Taiga stumbled slightly, not expecting it, but quickly stabilized himself. Minato laughed as Taiga stood up again.

Taiga mock glared at Minato, _"A little warning would have been nice."_

_"But what if I had wanted to 'Play'?"_ Minato asked with a pout.

Taiga grinned, _"A challenge?"_

_"...Maybe..."_ Minato grinned.

Taiga's grin gained a slightly feral quality to it as he twisted away from his brother and got a few meters away. His eyes glittered with amusement as he asked, _"Which?"_

_"Why can't it just be 'Play'?"_ Minato asked with a grin. _"After all, we haven't in a while."_ Plus, if he 'Played' with Kushina... they might go farther than they were ready for.

Taiga tilted his head thoughtfully and then nodded.

Kushina watched as Minato sank into the now familiar base stance of the Dancing Fox, she backed away and sat down under a nearby tree to watch. _"...I still don't understand why you won't 'Play' with me Minato..."_ she pouted.

_"We might end up going too far,"_ Minato explained as he watched Taiga easily sink into the stance himself.

Taiga titled his head and said, _"When you are ready."_

Minato grinned, lunging forward to engage his brother, _"I enjoy Playing with Onii-sama..."_ Minato told him.

Taiga grinned back as he blocked Minato's advance.

They Played until they were called for dinner. Taiga and Minato entered the house, grins on their faces.

Kushina was actually riding on Minato's back when they entered the kitchen. All three blinked in concern when they saw Hatake Sakumo sitting at the table looking down, with Kaiko entertaining a four year old in the next room, Sakumo was looking rather depressed.

Taiga raised an eyebrow and asked, "You okay?"

Sakumo flinched at the sound of Taiga's voice, and at the laughter coming from his young son.

Inazuma sighed, "Sakumo, I can't help you if you don't say anything," she forced her former student to look up at her, "Now tell me what the hell happened."

Tears began to fall from his eyes as the story came tumbling from his lips.

Inazuma listened quietly to Sakumo's story.

"...If I hadn't called for the retreat, one or more of my team would have died!" his shoulders slumped, "...And now they seem to hate me for it..."

Inazuma sighed, "Then they are the idiots who can't see how wonderful you are for choosing to save their ungrateful hides..." she turned to her sons and daughter-in-law, "Why don't you three go play with his son while I try to get him out of this funk."

"Yes Okaa-sama," Minato replied, pulling Kushina with him into the next room.

Taiga sighed, _"The best are always lost to guilt and death in the end if there is no one to help them..."_

Inazuma nodded to him and shooed Taiga to follow Minato before turning back to Sakumo.

Taiga smiled slightly and followed Minato.

Kakashi had stopped when he's seen Minato and stared, as if he was seeing something profound. "Who are you?"

"Namikaze Minato," Minato replied, "My mother trained your father."

"Oh..."

Taiga held back a slight snicker at the look on the kid's face.

Minato sent Taiga a stern look as Kakashi smiled, "You'll be my Sensei!" he declared happily.

Minato blinked, "I'm not quite a Jounin yet..."

"You will be when I graduate next year," the four year old declared again.

The Namikaze siblings shared looks.

Taiga finally snickered at the look on Minato's face and said, _"I think you are trapped on this one."_

"Oh you..." Minato growled, "Stop it before I roast you."

"As if you could," Taiga shot back.

Kushina and Kakashi watched the siblings fight in amusement.

Kakashi looked up at Kushina, "Are they always like this?"

"All the time kiddo," Kushina replied with a fond smile.

Taiga suddenly grinned, _"Challenge?"_

Minato snarled, the Black Flames of Amaterasu sprouting in one hand when, _"Not in the house Kits!"_ Inazuma called, _"and Taiga, quit teasing your brother!"_

Minato bowed his head, flame going out, _"Yes Okaa-sama..."_

Taiga sighed, _"Yes, Okaa-sama."_

Over the next year, even with the help of Inazuma, Sakumo deteriorated; he was surrounded by disdain on all sides. Finally, he went to Minato, who, true to Kakashi's prediction, had made Jounin.

"Minato, my son will be graduating in the next few weeks, will you train him?" Sakumo asked

Minato blinked, "Yeah, sure I'll do it, but, are you sure you want me to do it? I'm a rookie after all..."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to train him," Sakumo replied, plus, with what he was planning, Kakashi would be safest in the Namikaze Compound... Even with Inazuma-sensei at his back, he just couldn't go on any longer.

When Minato told Inazuma what Sakumo had asked of him, Taiga instinctively knew what he was planning. He sighed and went to visit him. He knew he couldn't stop him, he knew that. Still, he might be able to do something.

Sakumo was very good at hiding what he was planning.

Taiga showed up at Sakumo's place late at night, knowing that Kakashi would already be asleep. He quietly knocked on the door. Sakumo answered it a moment later.

"Taiga... what are you doing here?" Sakumo asked, hiding the letters he'd been writing.

Taiga raised an eyebrow and asked, "How soon until you plan on carrying out what you are going to do?"

He hesitated, "Sometime after Kakashi graduates, though I'm not sure when..." he felt bad, Inazuma-sensei had done everything she could for him and here he was, letting her down... "By then Kakashi will be spending more time in the Namikaze Compound than here, hopefully."

Taiga peered into Sakumo's eyes and sighed, "I thought this might happen, to be truthful. Not many would be able to handle it for as long as you have. I will not try to stop you or tell anyone else, however. You should at least write a note to Kakashi to explain why."

"I already have, the others are for the team..." Sakumo sighed.

Taiga nodded and said, "I hope you know what you are doing, Sakumo-san. This may not have a very good effect on your son..."

"I know... But..." Sakumo shrugged then sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I just can't do it, maybe if my team had stood behind me on this, but..." It had been a real shock that the very people whose lives he'd saved... had taken the villagers' side, not his. He'd never recovered from it.

Taiga nodded and he said, "I know... Goodnight, Sakumo-san..."

Sakumo nodded, he didn't want to leave Kakashi, but he just couldn't handle it.

Taiga returned home, accepting what Sakumo was planning.

(End Chapter)

Shoushi Kasei- midnight force of flames

No, Minato has not quite developed the Hiraishin yet; I needed a name to go with his instinctual usage of Amaterasu's black fire.


End file.
